The Legend of the Twin Elements
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Two girls are sent into the world of Naruto. One is pure,and one is evil. The pure one gets sent to the dark side while the Corrupted one gets sent to the pure side. But both of them find love. This is the story of the pure twin. The twin that was blessed by the moon. And her journey of being put with the so called evil is is one twins POV the other will be in the sequel


**Hi guys! Nightrave here. This is the first chapter and its probably gonna be the longest… O-O **

**So anyways, I know My grammer sucks and stuff so please dont comment about that**

**Also this is a messed up story. **

**Saso/Dei/OC Story. with a hint of Sasu in there**

**But it will come down to be a Deidara/OC story.**

**Dont like dont read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IF THEY ARE IN THIS STORY**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

Each heart and every soul can make a difference. It's part of being human. Some differences are good, while others are terrible. A heroine from a world that only knows evil, and the villain from a world of good. This is the story of the day the world changed permanently forever. Two people from different worlds colliding in order to protect what they think are right. The only problem is…. Who's the real villain in the story? Who's the person that's wrong? Well, let's see shall we.

In a tall building in New Jersey on the sixteenth floor, inside an apartment on the North west side lay a girl with long auburn colored hair, sitting on a red velvet couch in a small white room with grey carpeting. Besides the couch was a small wooden coffee table across from the small flat screen TV. Her peach colored skin was covered with marker stains and dirt, as well as her grey hoodie and blue jean shorts. She was curled up hugging a small white pillow fast asleep. While she was sleeping a door opened and closed as a boy with dark brown hair walked in with light brown eyes and a smile on his face. He was carrying a brown school bag that was slung over his shoulder. He wore a dark blue hoodie with tan khaki shorts along with black and grey Adidas sneakers. "Laina wake up, we have work to do." He said shaking her shoulders a bit. A soft groan escaped her lips making the boy sicker slightly. "Come on Laina wake up." He said shaking a bit more.

Her grey blue eyes snapped open as she stared at the brunette boy above her. She sighed in relief when she saw him and smiled sitting up yawning. "W-what… is it Evan?" She said groggily. Evan took off his book bag and set it on the table. "Homework remember? We have to finish this project by Friday." Laina groaned and fell face first into the pillow. "Friday is a long time away… Let me sleep..." She said. Evan sighed and took out his books and binders. "Come on Laina just a little bit and then you can sleep all you want." He promised. Finally Laina gave in. "Ugh. Fine, what's our subject about?" Evan smiled and handed her a large old brown book. "I was thinking maybe about the legend of the Twin Elements." Laina stared at the book reading the title. "Wait, but isn't this project about history? You know REAL stuff?" She said. Evan nodded. "Yeah, according to the internet the legend is true, and a bunch of other sites." Laina rolled her eyes, "Come on Evan… we both know the legend's fake." "Do we? Please Laina just this once let me pick the project subject!" Evan pouted and clapped his hands together begging. Laina covered her eyes, "No! Not the puppy dog eyes! You know that's my only weakness!" She giggled.

Evan and Laina have been best friends since first grade when Evan was being bullied for being a well, a geek. Laina protected Evan from the other kids who were about to beat him up for his lunch money. And they've been best friends ever since.

Eventually Laina gave in sighing, "Fine. We'll do the project about the stupid legend or whatever, but if we fail this you have to take full responsibility." She said taking her hands from her face. Evan silently cheered in the background making Laina roll her eyes. As they both sat on the velvet couch looking through the big brown book Laina noticed a particular page. "What's that?" She asked Evan and pointed to the page. Evan looked over looking at the same page. "Ah, that's the two necklaces the twin's had. See that one?" He pointed to a black chocker necklace with a crescent moon charm made out of crystal. "That belonged to the twin born with the powers of the moon. You know like, controlling shadows and water and stuff. The other," He then pointed to a golden chocker with a sun charm on it with a crimson middle. "Was the twin born with the powers of the sun. This means she had powers over fire, light, and stuff like that." Laina nodded in understanding. "I know a bit about the legend, but not much. Which one was evil again?" Evan chuckled. "Come along child, I will tell you a story."

_Once upon a time- _

"Really?"

"Just shush and let me finish the story."

"Alright.."

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom in a faraway land called Alledia, with a beautiful queen and a strong king ruling over the land. The queen was to give birth to twins, blessed by the gods to protect the land of Alledia with special powers. The first to be born was blessed by the moon goddess, and the second to be born was blessed by the sun god. So when the twins were born the whole kingdom rejoiced at the arrival of their new princesses. The first born was named Arelaina, which meant Shadow in ancient scriptures, due to her strange black hair with white tips and pale skin. The other was named Stelaria, which meant Star in ancient scriptures, because of her golden hair and golden eyes. _

_Everything was perfect for a while. For two years the twins grew, each learning about their powers. Until one day an old women in a grey cloak came up to the castle one day and knocked on the door. Not knowing who it was a soldier told her to go away, only to be pushed aside as the women made her way through to the King. The king told the women to leave at once, but instead of leaving the women simply threw off her cloak. There stood the sorceress Devonica, known throughout the land for her great power and wisdom. The king immediately apologized and offered her multiple riches and wisdom as an apology. Devonica refused all the riches and scrolls. "My king, I have travelled here to warn you of an oncoming prophecy." She told him. As they were talking however both young twins ran in the room giggling and laughing. Devonica smiled at the sight. "These must be the blessed twins." She put a hand on both of their heads making them each glow._

_Arelaina glowed a pure white while Stelaria glowed pure blood red. "An angel and a demon. One of these girls' will be pure and will protect, but the other will be dark and only kill." Devonica said to the king. The girls simply continued giggling as innocent as can be. The king was furious of hearing this. "Impossible! They are my daughters! Be gone you witch!" He said before banishing Devonica from the kingdom. But before Devonica could disappear, she warned the king. "One day the twins will fight one last battle that Alledia will ever witness. It will change the world forever, but both of your daughters WILL die. Be warned King, the least suspected daughter will strike."_

_Years later, the queen grew sick. A deadly disease spread throughout the land killing over a third of the population. She died, leaving Stellaria and Arelaina destroyed. Then, something happened in Stellaria's mind. Something that should never have been there. A small speck of darkness grew larger by the day. Each day her heart became blacker and darker. Until finally, she broke. _

_On the twin's sixteenth birthday, Stellaria went into a huge fit over every single mistake made in the kingdom. To her, if anything wasn't perfect, it must be destroyed. While that happened though, Arelaina was in the garden tending to the animals. Everyone preferred Stellaria then Arelaina, because of her looks, but Arelaina was still the king's favorite. Arelaina grew up strong and kind. She had a pure heart and a kind soul. Arelaina was also the strongest of the sisters, due to her dark powers. It was strange; everyone thought that Arelaina would become the corrupted, because of her power and looks. Black hair wasn't normal in Alledia. She was strange. _

_Stellaria ended up killing most of the staff and the king, making an angered Arelaina step in. They fought. Arelaina had a white scythe and archery, and Stellaria always preferred her powers and a sword. They fought for five days and nights until both were exhausted. They both continued to attack each mercilessly, neither of them planning to stop. _

_Arelaina knew one way to stop the fighting. One way with the biggest sacrifice. Arelaina put Stellaria in a shadow prison before taking her life and her sisters by exploding herself. _

_When the goddess and god saw what they had created they looked down in shame. They swore never to do this again. Although a certain goddess of faith had other plans._

_The kingdom of Alledia was destroyed. The survivors created a plan to prevent that same disaster from happening again they set up a system. The survivors split up, creating countries. Fire, water, earth, lightning, and sand. _

_The Goddess of faith, or Trensilvar, had set up a certain fate for the twins. She prophesized that they would be reincarnated into the "real world". But on their sixteenth birthday they would return to Alledia. The corrupted would be sent to the good side, while the pure would be sent to the bad. And so The old Goddess waits for the right moment to put her master plan in action._

"The end." Evan finished off the tale with a grin. He looked over to Laina who was just blinking. "So, they both just… died? Why did Arelaina sacrifice herself?" Evan chuckled at her new found curiosity. "Well, Arelaina did it to stop the fighting and to save the remaining people." Laina just smiled. "That sounds so heroic, but the last part sounds familiar. The countries I mean. It sorta sounds like Naruto." She giggled at her statement. Evan laughed a bit as well. "Yea, well hey it's getting late. I should head out, Oh and Laina?" Evan hugged her tightly.  
"Happy early birthday."

Laina yawned and rubbed her eyes. Today was her sixteenth birthday. She sat up on the couch she had slept on and walked to the kitchen. The smell of bacon, eggs, and toast made her drool a bit. Evan was there cooking more bacon and wearing a blue apron making Laina laugh quietly. Evan turned around and smiled at her. "Oi, what are you laughing at?" Laina laughed louder. "You look so girly in that!" She said in between her laughs. Evan mockingly pouted. "Aprons can be manly! At least it's not pink!" Laina nodded after shedding a few humor filled tears. "Sure they are." Evan laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Happy sixteenth birthday Lay-Lay." Laina smiled and hugged him back. "Now, come on your breakfast is getting cold." Evan said plopping her down in her seat as she laughed and began to eat.

"Hey Evan where are we going?" Laina was currently blindfolded and was being pushed to her living room. "You'll see~" He sang. Laina groaned and just let him push her to the couch. "Alright, What's your favorite thing in the world, except for me of course?" He said smirking. Laina thought about it. "Naruto. Defiantly Naruto." She answered. Through all the years Evan had known her she always had a huge obsession with anime and mostly Naruto. "Well, I went to the Anime store yesterday and got you a present~" He sang and held out a small DVD case. Laina blushed and took off the blindfold gasping. "T-that's the DVD collectors addition through every season of Naruto 'til now! This must have cost you a fortune!" She immediately squealed in delight and hugged her best friend. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much!" She cried hugging him tightly.

"Your…. Welcome….. I need air!" He said choking out the words. Laina blushed embarrassed and let go giving him a chance to breath. "Sorry, but Thank you!" She said giving him a huge grin. He smiled back, "You are very welcome. Now come on! Crack that baby open and put it in!" Laina didn't need to be told twice.

After a day of Naruto, Evan had left her estate and headed home, but not before Laina had given him a small kiss on the cheek. She skipped back to the couch and continued watching her favorite show. After a couple more hours of that, she passed out on the couch.

_"__She Is ready." _

Laina's eyes opened to a blinding white light. She couldn't hear well, but the people around her were talking among the lines of, "Con…lations…be a…heal….irl" After that she just passed out again.

**Years later~**

My name is Laina Prestkot.

Or it was.

I'm sixteen years old.

Or I was.

Let me tell you who I really am.

My name is Kurai Tsuki.

I'm now four years old.

And I'm training to be a ninja.

I don't remember much, but I do remember my old life. Everything about Naruto was in my head. I still had my memories and my skills.

But I don't have a clue of what's going on.

My parents are Yora Tsuki and Amiko Hirosuke; I'm their only child without a clue of how I look like.

"Otou-san." I turned to my father. He was a skinny man, but very muscular. He had dark red hair and pretty blue eyes. I've heard people call him one of the best ANBU captains in Konoha.

Konoha… I almost forgot.

Everything's going by in a huge blur. Nothing really seems to happen.

I also forgot that now I'm a freakin midget.

My Otou-san kneeled down to my level to at least use me as a chin rest. It irked me.

A LOT.

"What is it Kurai-hime?"

Oh and did I mention I'm a princess? Man I am just being really forgetful today.

"Oka-san, I think I need more training." I said innocently. "No more training!" My mother appeared at the doorway carrying the bowl she was mixing with. "My darling Kurai-chan already has enough scars!" She cried to my father. My mother was very pretty. She had long black hair with pretty amber eyes that gleamed with happiness. She had sun kissed skin while my father had pale skin.

"But Oka-san, you know I don't care about my looks." I said hugging her softly. She sighed and hugged me back. "I know, but your turning five in a month. It worries me to see my beautiful Kurai with scars so early." I tilted my head to the side. "But Oka-san I'm not beautiful. I don't even know what I look like."

That took my parents by surprise.

So here I was standing in front of a giant mirror looking at the strange girl in my reflection. This girl had black hair to her tips which were crimson. Her eyes were a grey blue like my old ones, and her skin was ghostly pale. She had a small dimple on her chin and a scar under her right eye. The strangest part was under her left eye was a small birthmark that was shaped like a crescent moon. My parents told me I've had it forever. Her hair was all messed up, but it still cascaded down her back to her mid back.

This girl was me.

But it wasn't me.

My dad was the clan leader. Tsuki was a clan that was apparently blessed by the moon goddess.

Moon Goddess…. That sounds familiar.

After I looked at myself for a minute or two my mom pulled me to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Kurai, I need you to run to the store to get some food." I nodded and grabbed the list out of her hands and ran out. "Be careful!" I heard her call to me.

Walking through the streets of Konoha was… different. People were everywhere. Some were ninja, some were merchants, and some were homeless. As I was walking, however, I did not notice the person about to crash into me.

Annnnnddddd down I went on my butt.

"Ow. Dangit." I muttered and looked up to see a familiar face. Itachi Uchiha.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said and stood up dusting myself off. He nodded, and began walking away. "H-hey! Itachi, I was wondering if you wanted to spar?" Itachi froze and turned to me. "You want to spar?" He asked again. His voice was deep. Deeper than I thought. "Yeah. What are you scared of losing to a girl?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled. "Alright, but don't complain when you lose." He said making me scoff. "I should be telling you that. There are some battle grounds at my place. We can spar there." I said walking next to him and leading the way.

My dad was excited for the match between me and the Uchiha prodigy. My mother was not. She was freaking out and afraid for my sake. Frankly, according to my father I'm at least chunin level, and while Itachi is Jonin level, but he was a year older then I was. He was eleven. So, I feel proud of myself.

Itachi stood across from me on the battle grounds; I agreed that no weapons or ninjutsu were allowed. So as soon as my father said begin I was already charging at him.

Itachi was tougher than I thought. Every punch he made, I blocked and every Kick I threw at him was blocked or dodged. He was stronger than me physically, I knew that. I tried punching his face only to punch air as he ducked and kicked my stomach. I grimaced from the pain and fell down. I stood up panting heavily and smiling. He was panting too, but it was quiet and soft so I could barely hear it.

"You're stronger than I thought." I said smiling. He smirked. "You are too. I'd like to spar again sometime." He said making me grin.

We met up a lot after that. I eventually did get to be invited to the Uchiha estate. As soon as we walked through the gates a blur of black tackled Itachi. Little Sasuke was hugging his older brother tightly. "Oni-san! I hit the target in my shureken practice!" He said cheerfully. "Don't you mean Shurikin?" I asked nicely. He glanced over at me and gave me a weird look. "I know." He said hesitantly. Itachi chuckled and untangled Sasuke's tiny arms from his neck. "Sasuke this is Kurai. She's a friend." I smiled sweetly at him. "You must be Sasuke-kun! Itachi's told me a lot about you!" Sasuke's face brightened at that. "H-hi Kurai-san." He said. I just gave him a small closed eye smile.

**A month later**

I sat under a large oak tree on a grassy hill waiting for the Uchiha's to get here. I was early. I usually was. "Hey Kurai-chan!" I smiled and turned to the bright face of the little Sasuke. Itachi following close behind. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked waving to them as Sasuke hugged me. "I learned the Great fireball jutsu!" He said smiling wide. I smiled too and high fived him.

I need to talk to Itachi.

Sasuke and Itachi always hung out with me every Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Other than that it's usually Sasuke and me.

Sasuke did eventually trust me. Which was surprising. So all we did on the hill where we met up was train and spar. Occasionally, we would go out for food.

Later on that day, while I was walking the Uchiha's home, Itachi brushed his hand against mine. "We need to talk." I said quietly so Sasuke wouldn't hear me. Itachi gave me a puzzled look, but nodded.

At the Uchiha training grounds Itachi laid next to me looking up at the starry night. "When are you going to do it." Itachi's eyes widened and in a second he pinned me to the ground. "How do you know?" He demanded. I smiled and weakly said, "I know a lot of things I shouldn't Itachi-kun…" He glared at me. "I know why you're doing it and… I want to help Sasuke" Itachi's grip loosened as he let me go. I sighed and sat up. "Itachi, give me a day to prepare him… please." I begged. I never beg, but this is an exception.

Itachi sighed. "Alright, one day. And Kurai-chan." I turned to him as soon as I did I was embraced. "Thank you…" I hugged him back. "Oh and also before you leave you gotta say good bye." I told him. He chuckled. "Alright."

24 hours. That's all I have. I gotta make it count.

Sasuke and I laid down under the tree shade and pointed out the clouds. "Would you rather… Kill your brother or Kill your entire clan?" I asked him. Sasuke thought about it. "Kill my clan." He said. I rolled over and propped my head on my hands. "Would you rather dive into acid or get stabbed a million times?" "Acid." I said simply. Sasuke raised an eye brow at me. "Why?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, It'll be over quicker. What would you do if someone killed your clan?" Sasuke's expression hardened. "Kill them." He stated. "What if that person was forced to?" Sasuke blinked. "Then… I don't know… Kurai, why are you asking so many questions about my clan?" I stayed silent as Sasuke's eyes widened. "Kurai… what's going to happen to my clan?" I shook my head. "I have to tell Father!" He said and stood up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "I can't let you do that." I told him hugging him tightly. "Why?! Kurai-chan are you going to kill them?!" "What?! Of course not!"

Sasuke squirmed in my arms, but I refused to let go. "Kurai-chan Please tell me…" He whispered. I shook my head slowly. "I can't… If I do you'll hate me." Sasuke shook his head vigorously. "I promise I won't." "You also have to swear that you won't tell anyone. Not a soul." I said sternly. He nodded again, but hesitantly this time.

So I told him.

Sasuke and I were walking back to the Uchiha household. I held his hand tightly as he did mine.

"Oka-san, can you and Otou-san spend some time with me and Itachi-nii?" Sasuke asked his mother. Her eyes gleamed with happiness. "Of course Sasuke-kun. Kurai-chan would you like to join us?" I smiled and nodded. "Okay Sasuke-kun will you go ask your father?" Sasuke nodded and lead me to his father's office.

"Otou-san? Itachi-nii, Oka-san, Kurai-chan and I wanted you to spend some time with us for a bit. Fugaku turned to his son. "You should be training." He stated. Sasuke squirmed a bit. "Yes, but I wanted to spend some time with you and Oka-san…" Fugaku simply continued with his work. "Oi, Uchiha-san, Your son has been training really hard. At least give him one night." I said as respectively as I could.

Fugaku stared at me for a minute before sighing and smiling at Sasuke. "Alright, but I expect you to train extra hard from now on." Sasuke beamed with happiness. "Thanks I love you dad!" He said before running off. I followed him and heard Fugaku mumble an I love you too while I left.

I passed Itachi and gave him a small sad smile. "I think he's ready now." I whispered. Itachi nodded and hugged me again. "Thank you… and Promise me you'll be there for him." I nodded and hugged him back. "This is my goodbye Kurai-chan." I heard him whisper. "Then, Goodbye Itachi, I hope I'll see you soon." I kissed his cheek making his cheeks go a tint of pink. "Love you little sister." He said. He always did consider me as a sister. "Love you too Oni-chan." I said pulling away and walking out the door of the Uchiha household.

I stared down at my small feet while I lay on my bed. Everything's so different. Everyone's so different. And I probably just messed up the future.

Damn.

How messed up am I?

No wait.

How more messed up can my life get?


End file.
